The major objective of the proposed study is to quantify the site-specific risk of second primary malignancies among patient with ovarian or testicular cancer in relationship to therapy and is part of the larger effort of the Epidemiology and Biostatistics Program to identify and assess the risks of cancer in populating exposed to ionizing radiation and/or cytotoxic drugs.